Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Fast and Furious plots
by Nurserygirl
Summary: These are some work in progresses that I have been working on trying to get over writers-block. So far there are only two but I might add on to them. These are both AU stories all notes are in the stories.
1. Chapter 1

Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Fast and Furious plots.

nurseygirl Summary: There are some work in progresses that I have been working on trying to get over writers-block. So far there are only two but I might add on to them. These are both AU stories all notes are in the stories. Notes: I have run these through a grammar checker and spell checker. I don't have a Beta so if you are interested let me know, it is just difficult to find someone who will proofread a Buffy/Riley story. I have combined the two fandoms Jesses' into one person, Buffy's Jesse.

Work Text:

Title: Bets and Consequences.

Rating: T

Author: Brandy

Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine.

A/N: Since I mess with back stories I add s little background work so the reader isn't confused about what is going on. You can skip to the story from here but you might be lost on who is who.

Summery: Jesse makes a bet with a consolation prize he really had no business putting up. The consequences could cost him his family.

Spoilers: Completely AU for the Buffyverse. Almost completely Au for the Fast and furious series, they like to race but nothing illegal (e.i. Robbing trucks and such) like in the movies.

Ages:  
Dom 34  
Brian 32  
Letty 30  
Mia 29  
Roman 31  
Vince 33  
Johnny 31  
Lance 28  
Graham 23  
Willow 20  
Riley 23  
Buffy 21  
Xander 22  
Cordelia 21  
Jesse 22  
Faith 20  
Forrest 24

Back-story:  
Dom is roughly ten years older than the others. Brian is about eight years older and Letty and Mia are about seven years older than the Buffy crew. Dom and Letty are known as Papa and Momma bear. Brian and Mia are Uncle and Aunty Bear.  
Faith and Letty are sisters, Riley and Brian are cousins, Xander is Dom and Mia's cousin. Graham is Vince's half-brother. Roman and Forrest are brothers and they met the others through Romans friendship with Brian and Forests friendship with Riley. Forest followed Roman to Dom's garage one day and pretty much never left so Dom offered him a job. Willow is best friends with Xander, Jesse, and Buffy. Cordelia is Leon's sister. Jesse is a combination of both fandoms Jesses. Johnny Tran never caught Dom with his sister, cause Dom wouldn't cheat on Letty, he might flirt but he would never cheat. So the bad blood between Dom and Tran is over a bad business deal only. Lance Nguyen spotted Dom's crew at a race years earlier and fell hard for Willow, who has been with Graham since she was fifteen. Willow graduated early due to her high IQ, she started her freshman year of college at the age of sixteen. She is currently in her last year of tech school.

Story starts here:

Jesse had always done stupid things, all his life he was always messing up one way or another. None compared to what he had just done, however. As his car slowed at the finish line just behind the car of Lance Nguyen, Jesse groaned with dread.

He would never have made the bet had his girlfriend not been flirting with Lance and boasting about what a nicer ride Lance had than Jesse's own. So Jesse in all his boneheaded glory and jealousy had challenged Lance to a race. Which would have been fine had Jesse actually had the 10 grand that was the set buy in-amount around there for a race. He told Lance he didn't have the 10 grand but if Lance won he could have the car that his girlfriend so obviously hated. Lance shook his head, said the car wasn't worth the fuel it would take to win it.

So in what Jesse had thought was a smart move he had bet Lance that if Lance beat him in the race he would not only pay him the 10 grand in full with a 125% interest rate within the next two months and for each week that passed he would owe another 10 grand. If he failed to pay within the next two months should Lance win than Lance would get a consolation prize and the money come summer.

After hearing what the prize was Lance had agreed without hesitation. So with his friends and family sitting on the sidelines, none of them knowing the full price that was on the line Jesse and Lance had pulled up to the starting line and waited for the signal. Once that flag dropped, all that was heard was the squeal of tires and engines roaring as the two cars speed out.

Jesse thinking he had the lead and was close enough to the finish line hit his NOS and was pushed forward as the car was propelled by the extra boost of gas. Smiling Jesse was yards away from the finish line when Lance's car came speeding past him.

"NO!" he shouted out in horror as he realized that Lance had beat him.

After putting the car in park and leaning his head against the wheel so the impact of what he had done could really set in, Jesse felt like puking.

He was a dead man when the others found out what he did. They loved each other, they were family regardless of most of them not being blood. So this bet could cost him those that he loved.

A rap on the window had him looking up into the face of Faith Ortiz. She had a quizzical look on her face as she pointed to Lance who was leaning against the back of his car with a smirk on his stupid face.

Jesse slowly opened the door and climbed out. Faith was shaking her head and telling him he was kind of stupid for racing his car against the likes of Lances own suped-up machine.

"Hey, Jesse!" Lance called out from beside his cousin Johnny Tran.

"What!" he shouted at the other man.

"You have a week, if not the price goes up and the more you will owe. Though to be fair I kind of hope you pass the two-month deadline. That consolation prize is really the only thing I want so I will for sure collect on that." Lance replied with a laugh and climbed back into his car driving off.

Jesse groaned again and turned to look at his family. All of them had identical looks of confusion on their faces.

"What did you do?" Brian asked in a voice that held so much accusation that Jesse knew he would be in it dip if he voiced what happened.

"Something stupid, obviously." Cordelia voiced as she raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow at him.

As his family pressed him for more details about the bet that he had made with the other racer Jesse could only hear the last part of the bet in his Brian. The proverbial nail in his coffin.

"What's the consolation prize?" Lance had asked.

"My sister, Willow, for the entire summer." he had answered with dread in his tone.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

He kept lying to his family, told them he had taken care of the bet he had made with Lance some month and three weeks ago. Calling Lance one night to beg him to stop with the taunts about the bet when his family was around, after laughing at him Lance agreed. So the small reminders as Lance called them stopped when they were around any of Jesse's family, but when they were away Lance took pleasure in reminding Jesse just how much he would owe come the next week. The truth was Jesse had the money, he was a couple thousand short and he had promised to pay in full with interest. So each week he was just that much short of the full amount and he was starting to worry that he wouldn't be able to pay up without coming clean to someone about what he had done.

His could ask Vince for the money but that would backfire on him if Vince told the others about having to loan Jesse the money. Plus there was always the chance that Vince would tell his brother Graham who was Willows boyfriend and well there would be no way around that beat down.

His best bet would be Mia, she was the softhearted one of them, she would probably lecture him and then let Brian handle the beat-down. No those two were out of the question, and Dom and Letty were a defiant no go. They would beat him so bad his great great great grandkids would feel it, assuming he lived through the punishment long enough to have kids.

Jesse stopped and wondered if he could talk his brother, by thick friendship only, if he could borrow the money, but that wouldn't help. Xander, whom Jesse saw as his brother was Dom and Mia's cousin. Then the word would get back to them and Jesse would still be a dead man. Assuming Xander didn't kill him first.

No matter how he looked at it Jesse was in for a beating. He only had hours till the deadline and he was still short on the payoff. Throwing a wrench across the room nearly missing the car that Forrest was working on Jesse had never felt more like an idiot.

''Hey Jesse, whats up man.'' a voice spoke from behind him.

Jesse turned to find Riley standing there.

"I'm an idiot," Jesse told him with a sigh.

There was no way out of it, he was going to have to tell someone what he had done.

Shouting from outside the garage drew everyoneΓÏ¼├┤ΓË£├¯ΓË£├ïs attention.

"Where is he!" a womanΓÏ¼├┤ΓË£├¯ΓË£├ïs shouting voice carried from inside the Toretto home.

The back door swung open and Willow stormed down the steps. She stomped into the garage amid everyoneΓÏ¼├┤ΓË£├¯ΓË£├ïs questions and marched right up to Jesse. Reaching up she grabbed his ear and pulled him into the side room that Dom used as a washroom.

''Ow!'' he moaned as she twisted his ear while shoving him into the room. Snickering from the others followed him into the room.

''Tell me, you didn't.'' she demanded.

''Didn't what?" he asked rubbing his ear.

''Make a bet with Lance that you shouldn't have,'' she demand placing her hands on her hips, a definite sign that she was angry.  
Jesse couldn't even reply. He was shocked she had come all this way from school just to yell at him.

"Relax I have this.'' he told her as he lightly shoved past her and back out into the garage where everyone had gathered.

Everyone was scattered around the garage.

"You have this?" Willow demanded as she followed him out of the small room.

Jesse closed his eyes and sighed. Willow had never been the one for dramatics but she was giving Cordelia a run for her drama queen crown at the moment.

''Yes I have this, Wills. How did you even hear about it?'' he asked turning back to her.

"Johnny Tran came and visited me. Kept asking for Toretto's redhead, which by the way would be a pretty cool name for a bar or grill Papa bear. Anyway, he got a little worried when he heard about you not paying on the bet. So I came home to talk to Lance myself.''

''Since when do you get involved in our bets?" Brian wanted to know.

It was common knowledge that Willow never got involved with the bets. Which is partly why most of the other racers respected her so much, she enjoyed the show but she never wanted to be in it.

''Didn't have a choose this time,'' she replied still looking at Jesse. ''Do you want to tell them or should I? If I know you as well as I think, then you told them you already paid the bet.''

"Look I have the money IΓÏ¼├┤ΓË£├¯ΓË£├ïm just short,'' Jesse said as he almost pleaded with her to not rat him out.

"Ok, hold on. Who do you owe money to Jesse?" riley asked as he looked at his friend.

"Lance.'' was the reluctant reply.

''How? You haven't raced Lance in two months.'' Forrest inquired.

"Still owe him from that race,'' Jesse muttered.

Oh, he was about to get yelled at, hit, and possibly killed. He glanced over at graham who had reached out and yanked Willow to him in a tight hug and kiss.

''Ok so clear this up for us. What did you do that was so bad that Johnny would go to Willow who was at school on the other side of the country, and why would Willow agree to get involved when she never had before.'' Dom wanted to know, though he had that gleam in him eye that said he had a pretty good idea about what the bet had been for.

Jesse looked at Willow, he wanted so bad to blame her for this but he couldn't, no this was of his own making.

''The day I raced Lance, I didn't have the full buy-in amount. I offered to race for pinks but he said my car wasn't worth the cost of fuel it would take to race. So I offered him something else.''

''What?" Letty asked, her own eyes cutting over to Willow with a knowing look in them.

''Look it was a stupid bet. I realized half-way through the race I never should have made it.''

''Was that before or after you hit the NOZ too soon?" Willow snapped at him, earning her a sharp look from her boyfriend, and everyone else.

"OK, I deserve that,'' Jesse replied.

"What did you bet Jesse,'' Xander spoke up.

''The 50 grand for the buy-in amount, plus 125% interest per week I am unable to pay and if I couldn't pay within the next two months he would receive a consolation prize. The deadline is tonight.''

''Which is why Johnny came to me. He was worried about the consolation prize stipulation. Just so you know I paid the debt." Willow supplied.

"Alright, but what is the consolation prize?" Mia asked.

Here it was the moment Jesse knew he was about to die. He glanced at Willow who just looked at him sadly.

''Not a what, it's a who,'' he told them. "I promised Lance he could have Willow for the whole summer.''

He had known it was coming but he was still unprepared for the power behind the blow when Graham flew past Willow and swung his fist into Jesse's face.

No-one moved to pull Graham off of him and he didn't defend himself. He knew he deserved every punch that was raining down on his face and probably more. After what seemed like hours but more likely wasn't even a full minute, Graham was pulled off of him.

"Gray calm down," Vince said to his brother.

"Don't tell me to calm down Vince." the normally level-headed man growled.

Without warning, Graham got loose of Vince's hold and launched himself at Jesse once more. There were a few well-placed punches to his throat that really hurt, and one to his left eye that would more than likely have him only being able to see out his right eye.

It felt like Graham's attack on him lasted hours before Jesse heard Dom and Brian saying to break it up has he felt the other man being pulled off of him. Dom had pushed Graham toward Willow who wrapped her arms around the enraged man's waist.

"How much?"Brian wanted to know, there was a venom in his voice.

"Two thousand is how much I was short. Then something came up and I only have half of what I owe him now. "Jesse groaned out as he was hauled up and threw against the work shelve.

"What came up? What was more important than paying off a debt that could keep our sister from being Lances sex-slave, cause you know that what ever he has planned for her is not PG rated."Xander spat out as he stepped forward.

"Hey what's going on?"a voice said from behind everyone.

They all turned to look at the driveway and there stood Candace Hamilton.

Candace was a neighborhood girl that was known to go from guy to guy but not before she ended up spending every dime the guy she was with had. She and Willow had never gotten along because Willow had always called her out on any of her attempts to hook up with any of their group. When she went away to school the other girls had taken up the job.

"No."Letty growled out.

Candace walked over to Jesse and Brian shoving Brian out of the way.

"No."Mia echoed Letty's disbelief.

"Baby, are you alright?"Candace cooed as she ran her hands over Jesse's battered face.

Cordelia who had been watching the other girl like a Hawk stalked up to her grabbing the unsuspecting woman's left and hand yanking it toward her face.

"$200,000.00 retail."the brunette said holding up Candace's hand to show off the ring that sat sparkling on her ring finger.

"I love the tiny little jeweler that lives in your girls Brian, man,"Roman said with a small laugh.

"No."Buffy huffed out in shock at Candace.

"When..."Forrest started in confusion.

"We started dating three months ago. He proposed three weeks ago."Candace told them with a scoff.

At the other woman's announcement Willow had disentangled herself from Graham and walked over to Jesse. She had a very strong intuition of just where that money had come from.

"Jess?"she whispered looking into his eyes and saw the confirmation there.

Without warning Willows fist flew up and into Jesse's face knocking him to the ground.

"You..."Candace started.

"Don't you even start with me, I just punched my brother, someone I love. I hate you so what the hell do you think I will do to you?"Willow growled at the other women.

"THAT is my fiancee!"Candace shouted at the redhead slapping, Willow.

"THAT is your current boy toy! You don't love him. You are incapable of loving anyone other than yourself you embeddable whore."Willow shouted back at the bleach blonde woman.

With a growl Candace tackled Willow to the ground and with a yelp of 'chick fight!' from Roman the two woman were rolling on the ground. Candace was pulling Willows hair as Willow was legit punching Candace in the face so hard that there was already blood pooling from the blonde's nose and mouth.

Jesse who had finally climbed to his feet and looked at the two woman fighting to Graham who still looked like he wanted to kill Jesse. They came to a silent agreement and they moved forward and each grabbed their respective girlfriend.

"Come on babe,"Jesse muttered as he pulled Candace off of Willow.

There was a slight hint of pride behind his eyes as he saw even though Candace had been the one on top it had been Willow who had done the most damage. A trip to the ER looked like it was in order for Candace and Jesse.

Willow's hair had been pulled from the ponytail it had been in and there was scratches on her face were it looked like Candace had tried to claw her face but it wasn't too bad.

Jesse dragged Candace past everyone and down the drive as Willow was pulled from the ground and into Graham's arms.

Graham grabbed her lightly by the face and looked her over.  
Letty had gone to the shelve and pulled out the emergency kit.

"Did I win?"Willow asked looking up at him.

His eyebrow went up and the smile on his face was beaming with pride.

"You're a little hellcat, aren't you?"Brian said with a laugh.

"Imagine what she's like when they are..."

"Forrest,"Graham growled out with a warning in his voice his head turned so his narrowed blue eyes were focused on his friend.

Everyone chuckled, they knew exactly what Forrest was about to say. Dom walked over to Willow and Graham, he took Willows chin in his hand and started at the scratches on her face.

"Well, you don't need an ER and Candace does so yes, I would say you won."the bald man said with a chuckle.

"Yay, me!" Willow exclaimed with a bright smile.

"Ok, let us get you cleaned up, you can celebrate your victory later," Letty said as she grabbed the first aid kit off the shelve in the garage.

"It was my first fight, and I WON." Willow retorted while raising her arms in victory over her head.

"We are very proud of you, now come on. Let us get you cleaned up." Mia said with a chuckle as she grabbed Willow by the arm and led her toward the house.

Graham watched as the girls led Willow into the house. As the door slammed shut behind the ladies Graham started to his car.

"Where are you going, man?" Xander called out to him.

"I have some unfinished business with your brother!" was the reply before the other man got into his car and sped off.

The remaining group of men shared a look before Brian ran off to his own car.

"I'm no it." he called back to them before he shut his door and took off after Graham.

"What are the odds that Brian is going to stop him before he does any real damage to Jesse?" Leon asked.

"Pretty good chances, but knowing Bri he will probably let Gray get a few more punches in before he stops it," Forest said.

"Lets go check on the girls," Vince suggested.

They found the women in the living-room sitting on the sofa.

"So what are we going to do about Jess?" Buffy asked.

"Nothing. Let it go. I paid the stupid debt." Willow told them.

The men all exchanged a look.

"Um, I think Gray might have a different agenda." Riley supplied looking around at the guys.

"Where is Gray, and Brian for that matter?" Faith asked looking past the guys.

"Well, about that." Xander started.

"Gray went after Jess didn't he?" Willow wanted to know running a hand through her hair.

"Yeah, but Bri went after Gray," Dom told her.

Willow nodded, she knew that Brian would keep her boyfriend from killing her brother. A yawn wreaked through her body as Jet-lag finally overtook her system.

"Go get some rest Wills, you must be exhausted from the flight and your in-ring debut." Faith spoke up.

"I think that is a great idea. I'm going to go crash in Grays room. Wake me if you need help with dinner." Willow said as she hugged Buffy before walking down the hall to the add-on room that had been turned into Graham's bedroom.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
The car sped through the light narrowly missing the car that was coming from the right.

"He is going to kill himself, just so he can kill his girlfriend's brother," Brian muttered as he watched the driver of the bystander's car flip the bird out of the window at Graham's taillights.

Pulling out his cell phone he dialed Jesse's number.

"Brian, aren't you mad at me too?"

"Listen, I think what you did was a douche move and you deserved that beat down at the house, however, Graham is on his way to continue it and you might not walk away this time." Brain informed him as the light turned green and he slammed his foot on the brake hoping to catch up to Graham.

"I would deserve it. I shouldn't have done it, but I really honestly thought I could beat him in that race." Jesse told him and he sounded like the lost little boy he had been when Brain first met him.

"I'm about four minutes from the hospital, I caught a red-light, Gray had sped through it, try and not let him kill you before I get there." Brain said before hanging up and pressing his foot on the gas more.

He knew that not even hospital security could keep Graham off of Jess if he was angry. As the hospital came into view he saw Graham's car pulled up on the grass in by the entrance.

"An angry Graham is like the Hulk, no sense just Smash," Brian muttered as he parked his own car in a parking spot and ran toward the doors.

He heard the panicked screams and shouts before he even saw anyone. Making his way to the waiting room he saw Graham and Jesse on the floor much like they had been at the house, except, this time, Jesse was defending himself. Brain saw the hospital security have their weapons trained on Graham.

"Freeze!" one of the guards shouted.

"Stop!" Brian yelled at the guard.

Brian was slowly making his way to the pair fighting on the ground.

"Brian makes this stop, he is hurting my Jess," Candace whined at him with a pout.

Brian had to give it to the girl, she seemed genuinely upset right now, though that could be because she had an audience. Choosing to ignore her Brian focused on the dueling pair on the floor.

"Gray, stop! You need to calm down man," he said slowly easing his way toward the fight.

He saw that a lot of the other patients were huddling along the walls trying to stay out of the way of the scuffle.

"No!" Graham growled out as he slammed his fist into Jesse's face.

Brian was not looking forward to getting into the middle of them.

"Yes, Gray you need to stop. Look you're scaring the kids," he said trying to get Graham to see that there were children in the room witnessing this whole ordeal.

"Make this stop Brian!" Candace cried again.

"I'm trying," Brian told her as he kept his eyes on the two men he considered family.

Graham wasn't paying an attention to Brian, his focus was on the man under him as he continued to hit him.

"Graham! This is not what Willow would want you to do. Stop and think about it man, she was mad, yes but she let Jess walk away from the house. She still loves her brother, man." he tried again.

"Shut up, Bri," Graham growled as he punched Jess again.

"Brian stop him!" Candace screeched.

"I am." Brian snapped at the irritating woman.

Brian gave a sigh before throwing himself at the pair on the ground and knocking Graham to the side of Jesse. Graham swung up at him and Brian fell to the left and half on Jesse.  
Jesse pulled himself from under and flung himself at Graham.

"Oh come on! I just got him off of you!" Brian groaned in exasperation as he climbed to his feet.

It was another three minutes before the fight broke up when Jesse and Graham both fell to the floor in exhaustion. Brian was lying on the ground between them as he had dove back into the fray in order to keep a little order.

"I hurt all over." Graham groaned.

"Serves you right." Jesse moaned wiping the blood that was pouring from his nose. "Dude I think my nose is broken."

"I hate both of you right now. I'm too old for this." Brian uttered as he looked up at the ceiling tiles.

"We love you Uncle Bear." the two younger men chanted at him before they busted out laughing.

"God, you are all three morons," Candace said with a shocked voice.

"Yeah, but we will grow out of it, eventually," Jesse said with a laugh as he climbed up into a chair.

"How's your face?" Brian asked as he pulled himself into the chair next to him.

"Hurts pretty bad. How's your hands, Gray?" Jesse asked the third fight participant.

"It looks pretty gnarly. I think I broke a finger on Brian's stupid face." Graham said holding up his hands and showing them a finger that looked like it was bent all the way back.

"Mia doesn't think my face is stupid," Brian said in defense.

"That girl needs to get her eyes checked then." Jesse retorted.

"She's just being nice," Graham told Brian.

"Shut up, both of you idiots." Brain scoffed crossing his arms across his chest with a pout on his face.

Graham and Jesse started laughing at Brian. None of them were paying any attention to the doorway until someone cleared their throat.

"Well, I was just gonna make sure you weren't arrested but you three look like you need a doctor." the newcomer said with a shake of the head.

"Gray started it." Jesse proclaimed.

"No, you did when you agreed to that stupid bet." the newcomer said as they made their way into the room.

"Ok, fine it was all my fault." Jesse amended.

"Well, at least you finally took responsibility. Now, you and I have an issue." the newcomer said just before punching Jesse in the face.

Jesse grabbed the armrests of the chair as he felt himself lift up out of the chair a little.

"Xander, what the hell man?" Jesse yelled as he looked up at his brother.

"You used our sister as a pawn in a bet, what did you think that Wills and Gray were going to be the only ones to be mad at you?" Xander wanted to know as he took the seat on the other side of Jesse.

"Yes! They are the only ones that it should have bothered." Jesse muttered as he wiped the blood from his nose that was once again bleeding.

"Wrong! She's my sister too you dunce." Xander shouted at him slamming a hand down on the arm of the chair scaring a lot of people.

"What's going on at the house?" Brian asked trying to calm the younger man down.

"Oh, they were cooking dinner when I left," Xander said with a shrug.

"Willow was cooking? The only time she should be near a kitchen is when she's making cookies. Were there cookies being made?" Brian asked perking up at the thought of the delectable baked goods that Willow was known to make for bake sales.

"No, she was sleeping when I left. I guess the jet-lag and her fight with Mrs. Dunce over there wore her out."

"Shut up Xander, you idiot." Candace snapped at him.

"What did you just say?" a new voice spoke from the doorway.

Once again attention was turned to the entrance of the room and there stood not one but two newcomers.

"Pretty sure I heard her call him an idiot." she the older of the two brunettes that stood in the entry way.

"Babe?" Brain and Xander both spoke.

Cordelia and Mia walked over to their respective boyfriends all the while glaring at Candace.

"Whoa, you look like crap, babe," Mia said looking down at Brians' face.

"Gee, that's sweet of you." Brain muttered in return as Graham and Jesse started to laugh.

"Told you, she was just being nice." Graham chuckled before groaning as a sharp pain shot through his ribs.

"Ow, but so funny," Jesse said as he doubles over in pain.

"Ok that's it, you three need medical attention, mainly you two," Cordelia spoke up, aiming the last of her statement at Graham and Jesse, as she marched out of the room and to the nurse's admittance station.

"Fine, but they are going to have to come in here and take my vitals cause I can't move." Jesse agreed as he slumped low in his chair.

"Second," Brian spoke as he mimicked Jesses move.

"Third," Graham said as he just laid his head against the wall as his chair was against it.

"I do not envy those admittance nurses." Mia laughed as she heard Cordelia's voice raise in volume.

"And you want to marry that," Jesse said turning to look at Xander.

"What?" was the reply from Brain, Mia, and Graham.

"Yes, I do," Xander said with a proud smile on his face.

"Talk, now little cousin," Mia demanded getting up and glaring at him.

"What? Oh, come on Mi. I have been with her since we were sixteen. You had to of known that I was going to marry her eventually."

"Well I had hoped but I didn't think you were considering it yet. How far ahead have you thought about this?"

"Thought about what?" Cordelia asked coming back into the room.

"Nothing." Mia, Brian, Jesse, and Graham said as one.

"Our engagement," Xander spoke up like it wasn't a big deal.

"Oh, you finally told them? Does that mean I can now show off my pretty sparkly ring?" Cordelia asked with enthusiasm.

"You're already engaged? When did that happen?" Jesse pouted.

"A few weeks ago," Xander said with another shrug.

"How in the hell did Cor manage to not spill the beans for a few weeks?" Brian wanted to know silently applauding the girl's ability to control her mouth.

"That explains all the extra make out sessions you two have been having. You have been shoving your tongue in her mouth to keep her from telling about it." Graham muttered from his seat.

"Pretty much," Cordelia confirmed as she sat down on Xander's lap.

"Now, that is a strategy that should be employed by everyone," Brian said with a laugh.

A nurse came in and called Jesse to triage. Before he walked out of the room he turned back to the group.

"Hey, guys? I know I have to earn back everyone's trust but are we cool for now?" he asked looking at the people he considered his family.

"Still too early for that verdict," Mia spoke for them.

"You got a long way to earn that trust back," Xander said with a shrug.

Everyone looked at Graham, who had never moved his head from against the wall with his eyes closed.

"Gray?" Jesse asked tentatively.

"I hate you, probably will for a long time, but who knows I might get over it in the future." the other man said never opening his eyes.

Jesse nodded and followed the nurse.

"Well since you two are now in opposite rooms, we are going to head home," Xander said to Graham as he stood up taking his fiancee with him.

"I am gonna stay, make sure they are okay," Brian said as he kissed Mia goodbye.

"Don't tell Willow about this. Please?" Graham requested as he looked over at them.

"Nope, not gonna be the one to tell her you tried to kill our brother in the E.R. waiting room." Xander snorted.

A second nurse came in the room and had Graham follow her.

"See you back at home guys," Brian told them as the trio left.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

The bed dipped down and she could smell his aftershave.  
As the bed stopped moving and she felt the warm body next to hers, she moved closer to him.

He wrapped his arms around her.

"Is my brother still alive?" she wanted to know.

His body tightened up as she felt him take a breath.

"Yeah, Brian wouldn't let me kill him."

"Good, even if what he did was a jackass move, I am still attached to him." she muttered sleepily.

"You forgive him for it?" he asked looking down at her face, luckily her eyes were closed or she would have freaked out over the bruises on his face.

"Not yet, give me a few days and I will think about it again. Now, shhh. It's sleepy time." she said she snuggled closer to him.

With a chuckle, he held her tighter and breathed in her scent of sweet pea and lavender.

"I love you." he muttered before drifting off to sleep.

TBC? I feel like this is a one-shot but I might continue it.

Actions


	2. Plot 2, Family and Friends

Fast and the Furious/Buffy story 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone you know.  
Rating: M just to be safe.

Parings: Dom/Letty, Brain/Mia, Cordy/Xander, Jesse/Amy, Faith/Forrest, Willow/Graham, Buffy/Riley.

Summery: Haven't thought of one yet. But the story dose have a plot.

Spoilers: completely AU for both fandoms. Willow, Xander, Jesse, Amy and Cordelia are the only ones from Sunnydale, but they all, sect Willow, moved to LA in their early to mid teen years. Buffy still lives in La with her mom. Riley is a student at the University of L.A. Riley is Brian's cousin. Faith is Letty's half-sister. Forrest is just a neighborhood kid that joined Dom's crew. Graham is Leon's cousin. Xander is Dom's cousin. He is sent to live with Dom when he is fourteen after Tony is arrested for child abuse and Jessica is arrested for child endangerment. Cordelia's family moves to LA after her dad gets an offer at a new firm, she stays with Xander more than her own home. Jesse is Vince's half brother that is childhood friends with Xander and Willow but moved to la after Xander was sent to Doms and Willow was sent a private school to focus on her education. Willow is in her second year as a law student at Harvard Brian isn't a cop or fed in this. He was part of the crew from his teenage years. He does have medical training, though.

Ages: Dom 28 letty 26 Mia 23 Brian 28 Leon 27 Vince 27 faith 21 Riley 24 Buffy 21 Amy Madison 22 Xander 22 Willow 21 graham 24 Forrest 23 Jesse 22

Alexander Harris or Xander as he preferred, a young man of the age of 22 had seen his fair share of violence, how could he not when his own father had been the cause of his childhood scars and broken bones. At the age of 12 after Xander had been placed in his older cousins care after a particularly horrible fight with his father had left him in a coma for three days and both his parents had been arrested for abuse and neglect. So after spending a week in the hospital he had been sent to live with his cousin on his mom's side. Dom had been twenty years old and had already been taken care of his younger sister, Mia, who was a year older than Xander so one more mouth to feed hadn't been a big deal to the other man. As Dom liked to say, 'you don't turn your back on family.' which showed through with the way he treated his friends.

It had been eight years since Xander had seen his own best friend, Willow. They had known each other since they were two and after he was sent to his cousins her parents had all parents were always butting into their plans. Jesse, their other best friend had moved the short distance from their hometown to l.. After graduation and had moved into a small apartment with his brother Vince and Jesse's girlfriend Amy who was another friend from back home. Xander's own girlfriend Cordelia chase had been accepted into the UCLA School of Theater, Film, and Television after graduation and her parents moved to l.a with her but she stays at Xander's more than with them. Dom's friends were family much like Xander's own friends, Dom's girlfriend Letty was one sassy tough girl. She pretty much lived at Dom's house. Letty's half-sister faith was just like her, sassy and tough. Mia's boyfriend Brian had a place about ten miles away with his cousin Riley who was a student at UCLA. Riley met his own girlfriend Buffy at school, a classmate of Cordelia's. Forrest Gates was a local street kid that had idolized Dom from an early age and now was a permanent fixture to their house and he was dating Faith. Leon was a decent guy and his cousin Graham who was close friends with Riley and Forrest had moved to La to finish school had become the newest member of the family. The group had a not so legal hobby of racing cars, Dom had a pretty impressive reputation, everyone knew not to mess with him and his, though there were those who had to be taught the lesson the hard way. It was at an after-race party in December that Xander's friendship would be tested, and he had always failed tests in school.

"Yo, Chase, Madison! There is some Pipi Long-stockings, librarian looking skank out here asking about your men."came the shout from the living room doorway. Cordelia and Amy both looked over from watching the video game on the tv that a few guests were playing to see Burnie standing in the doorway looking back and forth from them to whoever was in the entry way. Burnie was a neighborhood harlot to put it nicely, she flirts with just about everyone but she's had her eye on Leon's cousin Graham for the last six months. She had once made the mistake of flirting with Xander and had been on the receiving end of a butt-kicking from Faith on Cordelia's behalf. "What are you looking at Pipi?"she sneered at whoever it was in the hall. Everyone was rolling their eyes at Burnie cause they all knew she could get mouthy and obnoxious when she was drunk and unfortunately for whoever had come to call on Xander and Jesse she was about ten sheets to the wind at this point. "Just trying to figure out how Pipi Longstockings and a librarian are considered skanks. There's nothing that I can say right now that she would comprehend is there?"the newcomer said as she appeared in the doorway glancing around the room. "Yo, skank speak English!" the drunken woman sneered at the new girl. "Burnie shuts up and go home."a young blonde woman that was in the corner of the room said with a roll of her eyes. "Burnie? Is her name Burnie? Now I understand the need for her to drink."the object of the drunk woman's anger said with a bit of sympathy. Laughter erupted throughout the room as Burnie's eyes grew huge as she nailed the new girl with a glare that promised pain. "AH!" Cordelia shouted as she launched herself across the room at the newcomer. "Willow?"Amy asked not sure if she was really seeing the redhead or if she was seeing things. "Hi, Amy. You know Cor, I would almost swear that you missed me."was the remark from the tiny redhead that was engulfed in Cordelia's embrace. "Are you kidding me! It's been what, almost eight years since we've seen you cause your parents totally suck by the way, and what the hell happened to your face, and arm for that matter." Cordelia inquired as she finally got a better look at her friend. Willow Rosenberg was different from the girls in the group, she wasn't street tough, she wasn't street smart, she wasn't a fighter but from the looks of it, the redhead had been in a fight as recently as the last 48 hours. Willow's face was bruised and had cuts scattered across it at odd angles that would suggest glass was involved. Her right arm was in a deep green cast.

"Was there a car wreck?" Amy wanted to know now admitting to herself that she was, in fact, seeing her friend.

"It's not important, where are the boys? I kind of wanted to ask them something." Willow said as she sat down on the sofa arm that was offered to her.

"Snack run, and stop avoiding the questions. What the heck happened to you, and aren't you suppose to be studying for finals?" Cordelia said crossing her arms over her chest while pinning her friend with her own glare.

Willow ducked her head, "No finales for me." she said with a shrug.

Amy and Cordelia shared a glance. "What the crap does that mean? What did you do ace all of your tests? Oh, are you now a lawyer chick cause trust me we will need one sooner or later.'' Amy wanted to know.

"I dropped out of college." was the whispered answer that they got along with another shrug.

"You what!?" the two girls shouted at her.

Everyone winced at the volume of their voices. No one knew what to say but they were all saved when the front door was opened and they heard Xander and Jesse come in.

"We bring more non-nourishing supplements... Willow?" Xander's said as he handed the bag off to Letty who was helping Mia make more dip.

Xander smiled as he rushed forward and engulfed her into a hug while mentally taking note of her appearance. Jesse who had been right behind Xander in handing the bags off had also rushed over to the redhead and threw his arms around her. Cordelia and Amy who had both been standing there in shock pointed at Willow.

"Your sister dropped out of college." the two girls said as one.

"What? How drunk are you two right now?"Xander wanted to know as he scoffed as his girlfriend and his friend.

"No it's true she just said it, those words came out of her mouth in that order just before you came in. If you don't believe us just ask anyone else." Amy ranted at him.

Xander and Jesse both took a quick glance around the room and saw several of the people nodding their heads. Sharing a bewildered look they both stepped back and looked at the girl that they proudly declared as their sister.

"Willow?" Jesse asked not even needing to finish the question.

With a shake of her head, Willow looked up at them with weary eyes.

"It was either quit or get suspended and I really didn't need that on my transcripts."

"But why?"Xander wanted to know.

"Not important." she replied shrugging again. Cordelia narrowed her eyes at her.

"You shrug yours shoulders one more time and I am gonna hurt you. She has yet to tell us what happened to her face and arm."

"Think you can do any worse than who did this to me," Willow asked looking up at her while holding out her broken arm.

"I just wanted to know if I could stay with you for a few days until I head back home."

"Home? As in your parent's house, that home right?"Jesse asked her.

Willow nodded again.

"I have no problem with you crashing here but you will have to ask Dom and Mia it is their house too," Xander said as he looked over to his cousins.

Willow followed his gaze and an eyebrow went up to her hairline when she saw Dom. Then her eyes landing on Xander again, then went back to Dom. She looked back and forth for a good solid thirty seconds.

"That's your cousin?" she choked out.

Xander nodded with a glance to her.

"Are the muscles hereditary, if so when are yours suppose to kick in."

With a roll of his eye Xander gave her a light shove, "Shut up." he told her.

Willows' eyes trailed over to the bald man who was sitting at the bar with a drink in his hand he was silently shaking with laughter. He looked extremely intimidating to her even while laughing.

"So you're the famous Willow," Dom said while glancing at her.

Willow looked back from Dom to her three friends. "Famous? No, I'm not famous that would involve people always following me and I am not one for attention. You're Dom, though, right?"

"I am." he answered as she tilted her head to the side.

"Thank you." she told him with a sincere smile.

It was Dom's turn to tilt his head to the side, though instead of a smile he had a slightly baffled look on his face.

"What are you thanking him for he hasn't said you could stay here yet, stupid slut." Burnie slurred out at her before she shoved Willow.

Willow whirled around and glared at the drunken woman. "Please do not touch me. You have no right to put your hands on me. You only get the one warning. That's not what I was thanking him for, which is none of your business.." the redhead said before turning back to Dom.

Since she was facing the other way she never saw the hit coming from Burnie, but she felt the force when the fist collided with the side of her head and she was suddenly falling to the left and into Cordelia. As the two of them lay on the ground trying to get their barring's Willow heard Amy yell at Burnie before she threw herself at the intoxicated woman. Jessie and Xander helped Cordelia and Willow off the ground as Amy punched Burnie in the face a couple of times.

"Amy!" Willow shouted trying to get her attention but it was no use.

Turning to Jessie the redhead raised an eyebrow at him and simply pointed at the two blonde women. Not needing to be told twice or even once out loud, Jessie walked over and pulled his girlfriend off of the other woman. Xander had wisely wrapped his arms around Cordelia's waist so she wouldn't get involved. Willow walked up to Burnie and helped her up.

"You need those two to fight your battles for you huh? I knew you wouldn't be able to handle this lifestyle, you are too uppity." the other woman said before taking a swing at the redhead but never connected as Willow had dodged the punch,

Willow glared at the other woman, "I am more than capable of handling my small battles."she said looking back toward her friends.

"Don't look it." the drunk slurred motioning toward the injuries that marred the redhead before she reached over and shoved the other girl once more.

"I warned you." was all Willow said before she swung and punched Burnie in the face.

Burnie went down among the sounds of everyone's 'oh!'s and gasps of surprise. Willow grimaced in pain as she brought her right hand back toward her body.

"Not smart punching her with your broken hand Willow," Amy spoke up from Jesse side.

Willow stuck her tongue out at the brunet. Dom led the injured redhead to the sofa as Mia disappeared into the kitchen.

"Did you re-break it?"the bald man asked of her. Slowly moving her arm Willow hissed as pain shot through her arm.

''I would say that is a yes,'' Brian said sitting down next to her lightly taking her arm in his hands and examining it.

''Um, do you have like x-ray vision or something, cause otherwise you just look like a crazy person trying to look through a cast,'' Willow said to the blonde man.

A scatter of snickers sounded throughout the room as Brian grinned. He released her arm and turned to look at Xander and Jesse.

''I like her,'' Brian told them.

"Sorry pain makes me rude,'' Willow said with an apologetic smile.

With a laugh, he told her he had been called much worse. Mia came back in the room with a glass of water and a bottle of aspirin.

"I know it might not be as good as the pain meds the doctors gave you but this is all we have right now." the other woman told her.

"I told the doctors I didn't want any pain meds, they told me over the counter would work fine for my pain threshold. I can apparently handle a lot of pain, but her stupid face has caused me loads of it, plus they make me super sleepy, so this is much appreciated." Willow said as she swallowed the pills and drank the water.

Dom and Mia shared a look as Willow had been talking and both nodded.

"You can crash here. Stay as long as you need. Grays room is free for the next few days he had to go to his parents home in Utah to check on his mom so." Mia told her with a smile.

"Aw, I hope his mother is okay. Thank you so much. I shouldn't need but a day or two. I need to contact my parents and let them know I am returning home sooner than I had planned so that they can call and get the utilities turned back on. So not looking forward the 'Hey, by the way, I dropped out of Harvard law, I'm coming home.' speech. I wonder how many octaves my mom's voice will go up when she finally registers that I quite. Did you know that most singers can hold their breath for three minutes without needing to breathe? I mean that...and I am babbling. I have no idea WHY I even knew that about singers. You four are supposed to stop me when I do that." the redhead babbled as she glared to Xander and Jesse who were grinning at her while Amy and Cordelia laughed.

"I like her," Letty spoke up from her spot by the small homemade bar. "That's high praise right there Wills, Letty is one tough cookie to get respect from, and you have managed it in thirty minutes," Amy said.

"Faster than a pizza." Xander quipped.

"How is that your cousin, baby?" Letty asked Dom as she shook her head at Xander's joke. Dom just grinned at the woman and looked down as he felt something hit his shoulder. Willow had passed out from the pill that Mia had given her.

"I thought she meant the prescription stuff makes her sleepy but whoa that aspirin knocked her clean out," Leon said letting out a low whistle. Dom looked to the others to see if anyone was going to make a move to pick the girl up. Finally, Brian stood up and leaned down picking her up.

"She needs to eat more, she is way too light," the blonde man said as he made his way from the living room carrying the slumbering red-head.

"Best not to say that to her until we know her better babe," Mia told her boyfriend.

"Well, I wasn't planning on it. If her hitting Burnie is anything to go on she has one mean right hook when she's provoked." Brian said as he nodded his head at Amy who had opened the door to Graham's empty room that was at the end of the hall.

Leon had gone to the bed and pulled the covers back so Brian could lay the sleeping girl on the bed. Mia put the bottle of Aspirin on the bedside table with a glass of water.

"God your cousins' room is too clean, we should put some fish in his air vent or something," Vince told Leon with a laugh.

"I can't wait to see Graham beat the crap out of you if you do," Dom spoke up and leveled Leon with a look that dared him to put fish in the room.

"Shh, come guys lets get out of here before we wake Willow," Mia said ushering everyone out of the room.

It wasn't long after that Dom told everyone that didn't live there to go home, as those that did live there began to clean up and get ready for bed.

Pulling up to the Toretto home was a blessing, he could feel every bone in his body calling for his bed. Getting out of the car and grabbing his duffel bag and the bags of what his mom had called 'goodies for the girls' which looked like clothes and shoes and purses. Sometimes he wondered what it would be like if his mom weren't a clothing designer that liked to give his female friends clothes. Oh, he knew Cordy, Buffy, and Amy at least would appreciate the bags of stuff his mom sent them, but he was still the one that had to put up with his male friends teasing him about him trying to buy their girl's affections , telling him he needed to find a girl of his own. After he unlocked the door he went in it to find the living room empty. He put the bags of clothes in the baskets that the girls labeled as their 'Free Swag' baskets which usually only bags from his mother occupied the baskets. After unloading his arms of the weight of the four large bags he headed toward his room. Opening his door he breathed a sigh of relief as he knew he could finally go to sleep. Closing his door behind him. Not bothering to turn on the light, as he knew his room like the back of his hand, he kicked off his shoes, yanked his shirt up over his head, and stripped out of his jeans and boxers. Walking to the far side of his bed he reached up and pulled the covers down and finally started to fall asleep. Just as he was drifting off to sleep out of no-where something hard flew into his face and 'wack'ed him in the nose. He felt blood filling up his nostrils as he reached up and turned on his lamp. As he did so he felt the other side of the bed move, before light flooded the room.

"Uh, hi?" the girl said as she looked at him through sleep hazed eyes. Bruises were all over her pretty face and he wondered who could do something like that to someone so pixie looking.

"Hi. Is this an early birthday present for me or something?" he asked as he tried to get his bleeding nose to stop.

"No? Oh, did I do that?" she asked pointing to his face.

"Not unless you got rid of the shoe that did it." he told her.

"No shoe but this might have done it, plus it would explain the new throbbing pain in my hand." she told him holding up her arm.

For the first time, he noticed she had a cast on her arm.

"Oh, yeah then yes you did this." he said as he wiped the last of the blood off his face.

"I'm so sorry. You must be Graham, I'm Willow. Mia told me your room was free for the next few days and that I could stay, but since you are back I will just go lay on the couch." she told him as she went to get up.

In the process of her standing up, her leg got caught on something and she started to fall to the ground. Jumping up and over the bed, Graham caught her before her face met the floor and luckily before she got hurt on the dumbbell set that was on the ground, which was where her face was heading before he caught her.

"Are you alright?" he asked looking at her face. The bruises, that he had yet to ask about, were almost hidden by the blush that spread rapidly on her face as she had her eyes squeezed shut.

"Are you hurt?" he tried again thinking she might have been embarrassed cause she had hurt him then almost hurt herself even more.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thank you. I am sorry about your nose, I will go now," she muttered keeping her eyes closed.

"Wait, I can't let you sleep on the sofa." he told her. "It's okay really." she said keeping her head turned toward the door.

"No, it really isn't. It's not very gentlemanly of me to make you sleep on the sofa, and defiantly not with that cast. Plus Dom would straight up murder me if I let you sleep out there after they already told you, you could sleep in here." he explained to her.

"Well, it would be inappropriate of me to stay in here with you." she told him.

"How? I mean they told you to sleep in here, it's not your fault I showed up early."

"Well um, your state of undress would be a problem maybe."

"My...my state of …" Graham looked down at himself and realization dawned on him. He started laughing, he couldn't help it. In his effort to keep her from killing herself he had completely forgotten he was naked. Releasing her shoulders he went around to the other side of the bed and retrieved a pair of boxers from his dresser. "Yeah, sorry about that I, uh usually sleep in the nude." he said pulling on his boxers.

"I gathered as much." she said still looking at the door.

"Look the bed is big enough for both of us, just get back under the covers, Here we can build a barrier of some kind if it makes you feel better." he said looking around for anything to put between them as a barrier.

"Don't worry about the barrier. We are both adults and should be able to share a bed. I am just so tired right now I just want to go back to sleep." she said as she walked back toward the bed and climbed back under the covers.

"Great. Good night Willow." Graham said as he too got back on the bed and pulled the covers up before turning off the light.

There was light chatter coming from the living-room as Dom made his way down the stairs.

"Oh, come on guys! Who put the trash in our Swag baskets?" Cordelia's cry had everyone stopping and looking at her.

"Babe, we put the trash in the cans outside last night before bed," Xander told her from his spot on the sofa as he shoveled cereal into his mouth.

Amy had walked over to the Swag baskets and opened one of them.

"Um, guys?" Dom looked over at the brunette as he reached out and hugged his sister good morning.

"These are clothes," Amy informed them as she held up a pair of pants and a shirt. Buffy, Mia, and Cordelia each reached over and opened the other three bags. Buffy pulled out a dress and Cordelia held up a black tunic top that Faith promptly snatched from her hands.

"This is Grays moms label," Amy said handing the shirt over to Letty.

"Hm, Gray must have gotten home last night," Leon muttered with a shrug.

A manic laugh escaped Faiths lips before she could stop it.

"What do you find so funny babe," Forrest asked his girlfriend as she slammed a hand down on the back of the sofa.

"We put a girl in Greys bed last night, do you think he noticed?" she chuckled out as the others all shared a panicked look.

As a group they made their way toward the room that they had placed Willow in the night before, Faith made cracks about how they would find the rooms occupants.

"Faith, please stop. That is our sister in there, I really don't want to think about her in any of the situations you just described." Jesse pleaded with a mortified expression on his face.

A shout of 'Willow' was heard from the room making most of them jump in shock. Faith started up again saying that Graham was in there ravishing Willow, which had Xander and Jesse groaning in discomfort. Dom rolled his eyes at the group behind him as he slowly opened the bedroom door. He had expected to find the two rooms occupants asleep or at least sitting and talking but what he found was Graham straddling the redhead as she looked up at him in bewilderment. At the sound of the door hitting the wall to Dom's right the pair on the bed looked sharply toward the door. Graham's face was a mask of fright, and embarrassment, and from the looks of it his nose was swollen, Dom wondered how that happened. Willows' face was that of someone jostled from sleep. A deep intake of breath from Jesse and Xander was covered up by the cackling laugh from Faith.

"Ah, no!" Jesse shouted before anyone else said anything as he threw his hands over his eyes.

"No one ever listens to me!" Faith laughed at the disgusted look on Jesses face.

"This is NOT what it looks like!" Graham affirmed as he held his hands up in surrender.

"Un uh, that's what they all say and most of the time it IS what it looks like." Buffy chirped up with a laugh.

"You know that is very true, everyone always says 'It's not what it looks like,' and it's all a lie," Riley replied backing up his girlfriend's statements.

"No, it really isn't what it looks like. She was having a nightmare. I...I tried to shake her shoulder to wake her up but she stayed asleep. Then she started swinging and I had to sit on her and hold her arms down trying to wake her up. I shouted her name, which woke her up and that is when you walked in." Graham rambled as he tried to explain his current position to them.

"That was a babble worthy of your bed bunny there. Should have heard the one she went on last night." Vince told the other man with a grin.

A hand hitting someone's head, and a muttered 'Ow' told the group that someone had hit Vince for his comment.

"Good morning everyone," Willow said lifting her head off of the pillow.

"Morning, Willow," Mia replied with a friendly smile.

"Morning, Sunshine," Amy said for the first time.

"So the whole thing was Graham just trying to keep from getting beat up? By the way, what happened to your nose Gray?" Letty inquired as she looked at the pair.

"Yes, I was trying to keep her from breaking my face more than she already has. Her cast happened to my nose." Graham answered.

"Again? You really like using that thing as a weapon, don't you." Brian said looking at the girl that was looking at them.

"It was an accident!" was the redheads proclamation.

"Yeah sure, just like Gray sitting on you was in self-defense, and why have we NOT addressed the fact that he is STILL sitting on her even with her being awake now." Forrest wanted to know with a gleeful smile.

"I hate you so much," Graham growled at the other man as he hung his head in embarrassment.

"He brings up a great observation, though. Why are you still sitting on my sister?" Xander wanted to know. Graham scooted back to his side of the bed as Willow pulled herself up into a sitting position through his hands up in an 'Are you happy now?' gesture.

"You are insanely quite for this whole situation," Willow said to Cordelia as she had been the only one besides Dom to not say anything. Cordelia who had, had her head tilted to the side staring at the pair on the bed, straightened up and leveled them with a look of pure joy.

"I was just thinking." the brunette told the redhead.

"About what? You're never that quite." Amy wanted to know.

"Just picturing what their kids would look like," Cordelia told her.

"Whoa! No one said anything about kids, there will be no kids, no touching our sister in a way that would result in kids! Bro, control your woman!" Jesse shouted as he looked from the bed to the pair that was beside him.

"Excuse me." Cordelia said in a low voice that they all knew was her 'you've gone too far' voice, as she narrowed her eyes at Jesse. Jesse for his part looked from the seething woman before him to his brother who was just shaking his head, leaning over Jesse kissed Amy's head and then took off running followed by Cordelia who was shouting at him.

"Everyone get out, if you two aren't out in the living room in five we are sending Forrest and Faith back in here with cameras," Letty said as she started pushing Riley and Vince out of the door. After they all filed out of the room Dom, who had been starting at the two people on the bed the whole time gave them one last look before shutting the door.

"Are we keeping her?" Letty whispered to him as he turned toward her.

"Well we were keeping her regardless, Gray on the other hand well I think he is gonna want to keep her for his," Dom said wrapping his arm around his feisty girl's shoulder.

"It's about time." was all she said as shouts from the front yard were heard. TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own no-one you recognize. Chapter 2 continuation: Chapter 2: Enjoy.**

 **Rating: M for later chapters.**

 **Vince laughed as he watched Graham and Willow exit the hallway into the living-room area.**

 **"Hey there love birds." the older man chuckled, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at them, as he straightened his tie.**

 **Everyone else looked to the doorway and saw the pair. Graham lightly jostled Vince as the older man laughed as he muttered a 'Shut up, Vince,'. Buffy, Riley, Faith, and Forrest were the only other ones in the room beside Vince. Willow was looking at them in confusion.**

 **"Why are you all dressed up?" she asked them.**

 **Faith was wearing a rather conservative dress than what she had on the night before smiled at her.**

 **"It's Sunday." was the simple explanation from the brunet woman.**

 **Willow turned to Graham who had dressed in a pair of slacks and button down shirt before they left his room.**

 **"House rule. Sundays are Church day, if you don't attend then you can't join the Sunday Barbeque dinner. Dom's dad is the one that made the rule." the blue eyed boy told her with a smile as he slipped a blazer onto his shoulders.**

 **"Oh, does it matter if I am a different domination, cause I'm Jewish." Willow wanted to know as she heard doors being opened and closed throughout the house.**

 **"Not that I am aware of. You can ask Dom though." Forrest replied as he helped Faith with the jacket that went with her dress. Willow shook her head at the duo.**

 **"What?" Faith asked as she took in the bewildered look the redhead was giving them.**

 **"It's just, I know I've just met you but that just does not seem like your style. Less conservative dresses and more free expression clothing, you know?"**

 **"You would be right about that. Faith only dresses like this for Church and possible interviews." Mia informed the redhead as she entered the room.**

 **Steps from the stairs had their attention as Dom and Letty entered the room. They were dressed much like the rest of the crew, in their Sunday best.**

 **"Ah, Willow come with me." The elder woman said as she reached over and grabbed Willows hand pulling her back up the stairs.**

 **As the two disappeared up the stairs to parts unknown, Dom turned to look at the group, inspecting their attire. Nodding his head at Riley and Buffy, giving a smile of approval to Forrest and Faith, hugging Mia and shaking Brian's hand, not even worrying about Graham's clothing since he was raised to always respect the church, Dom turned to Leon and Vince and shook his head in dismay. "Really you two?" the bald man sighed with another shake of his head. "What?" the two men said in unison.**

 **"Really you two?" the bald man sighed with another shake of his head. "What?" the two men said in unison.**

 **"What?" the two men said in unison.**

 **"How is it that everyone else has pretty decent style for Church clothing and then there is the two of you," Dom asked them staring at their coats.**

 **Leon looked down at his jacket and then glanced back up at their leader.**

 **"What's wrong with my jacket," Leon asked glancing back down at the article of clothing.**

 **"Well, it's not exactly Church friendly." Riley started as he waved his hand toward the man's coat.**

 **Leon looked down and shrugged. "It's got crosses on it,"** **Leon stated.**

 **"It's also got skulls."**

 **"What? Skulls are a part of the human anatomy, a part of death which is something the Bible talks about." Leon argued.**

 **"The horses?" Brian asked squinting at the shapes on the apparel.**

 **"The four horsemen of the Apocalypse," Leon answers as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.**

 **"Ok, I understand those but what about the monkeys?" Faith wanted to know.**

 **"The Ark." "Ok fine, now what about your jacket. Vince?" Dom asked turned his attention to the other man shaking his head at Leon in disapproval.**

 **"What's wrong with my jacket? It doesn't have any skulls, horses or monkeys on it."**

 **"It's pleather for one thing," Mia told him.**

 **"So, Leon has the monkeys covered, I have the cows covered," he replied.**

 **"What about the holes?" Graham inquired of him.**

 **"They're holy, a church is holy."**

 **"Different types of holy, you idiot," Jesse said smacking Vince in the head, which then had Vince turning around with a look on his face that promised a painful beat down later.**

 **Amy, who had just joined them smacked Vince on the head as she passed him before she wrapped her arms around Jess.**

 **"Woman! Why are you smacking me around?" Vince growled at her.**

 **"Two reasons. One, that jacket is an albatross, and two don't be glaring death at my man." the blonde said looking back at him.**

 **A door shutting from upstairs drew their attention. Letty made her way down the steps with Willow, who was wearing a short sleeve jade colored dress that fell just past her knees. "Been a long time since that dress has been worn," Mia spoke as she spotted the two woman on the stairs.**

 **"Ma would approve." Dom agreed. "Vince, Leon lose the jackets and button up your shirts and let us get going," Letty said going into momma bear mode.**

 **"Vince, Leon lose the jackets and button up your shirts and let us get going," Letty said going into momma bear mode.**

 **Amid grunts and protesting from Vince and Leon who threw their jackets on the sofa, the crew moved to the front door.**

 **The church services seemed to fly by for the group, of course, that could also be because Vince and Leon kept making soft protesting about having to leave their jackets at home which had the group laughing silently at them.**

 **"So Wills how did you enjoy your first Catholic church service?" Jess asked as they all piled on to the sofa after the mornings' religious service. Willow, who had found her self-seated between Brian and Forrest, looked up at her brother as he handed her a soda.**

 **"It was, interesting, but I don't think I am going to be converting any time soon," she told him with a smile.**

 **"Not asking you to convert. In fact, you can go to Synagogues or Temple, next time if you want, just as long as you're worshiping." Dom told her.**

 **Willow nodded, "I will probably take you up on that. No offense to your church or anything but I can't really see myself explaining to my dad why his only daughter was in a Catholic church for something other than a friends wedding or funeral."**

 **Dom nodded at her, and with a smile, he told the boys to come help outside, Letty got the girls, minus Willow, to help in the kitchen. Willow had offered to help but Letty told her that they had a routine and if she was there long enough they would work her into it, so she was ordered to sit and watch tv or something.**

 **Outside, the boys had started their own routine with a cooler full of beer, Riley grabbed a trash can and cleaned out the grill. Xander and Jesse raked up and picked up whatever was in the yard. Brian and Dom gathered the tools for the BBQ. Forrest gathered the trash from the cans and took them to the cans in the front yard. Graham cleared the table of anything that wasn't apart of the evenings' dinner. Vince and Leon were pretending to help but they were just being a general annoyance.**

 **"So Gray," Vince started, as he leaned against the back steps railing a smile as big as the smile on the Cat in Alice in Wonderland plastered on his face, which was a rarity. "Want to explain why you decided to share a bed with the newest female member of our group?"**

 **Graham, rolling his blue eyes at the other man ignored him and kept cleaning.**

 **"I mean, I understand, long drive home to find a pretty little thing in my bed keeping it warm. I would have shared a bed with her too."**

 **"Shut up, Vince," Graham muttered.**

 **He knew that unless Vince said something disrespectful about the girl then Dom and the others would stay out of it. Graham could see Forrest mutely sniggering.**

 **"No, I mean for real, what was your thought processes like last night when you climbed into bed, get smacked in the face with a cast, turn to see this tolerably cute girl already in your bed."**

 **"Tolerably?" Xander spoke up as he glared at Vince, not at all happy that the other man had seemingly insulted his sister.**

 **"Hey," Graham warned Vince, just as Xander had spoken.**

 **Dom hadn't said anything he just watched it all unfold, Vince had a bad case of foot-in-mouth that sprang up a lot. Brain sat down next to Dom and watched the mayhem, it wasn't often that the group had anything to tease Graham about but Willow seemed like an easy target for Vince.**

 **"My sister is not tolerably cute, she is adorkable." Jess defended as he threw an old can that previously had beans in it at Vince in mock anger.**

 **"Ok, ok, I am sorry she is pretty cool, but you two are forgetting I am not the one that had her at my mercy this morning in a bed. That was our celibate one." Vince said shifting everyone's attention to the now blushing Graham.**

 **"Well as long as she is in the bed with you, you had better remain celibate you hear me Miller," Xander growled out at his friend.**

 **"Why was she in the bed this morning anyway? I mean why didn't one of you take the sofa?" Brian wanted to know as he took a drink of the beer in front of him.**

 **Graham turned to look at him in shock, it was like he was living with a group of men who had never heard the word, gentlemen, before.**

 **"I like living, I wasn't going to make her or let her sleep on the sofa, Dom would have killed me. She wouldn't let me sleep on the sofa since it was my room," he told them taking a sip of his own beer.**

 **"Ok, so your thought process was, pretty girl in my bed, if I want to live I must share my bed with her?" Leon asked his cousin getting in on the interrogation.**

 **Graham closed his eyes running his hand over the back of his neck.**

 **"Yeah something like that." he muttered.**

 **"So, explain that please?" Forrest said grabbing a chair and joining the group at the table.**

 **Graham really wanted to pound his head on the table.**

 **"Look, man we aren't gonna fault you for giving into your hormones, it's a normal bodily process to see a pretty girl and wants to feel her body pressed to your own," Riley told him with a shrug.**

 **They all looked at Riley in various stages of shock.**

 **"You spend too much time with your girl," Leon spoke up with a laugh.**

 **"I think he is a girl," Vince said with a raised eyebrow.**

 **"Are you sure you have man parts?" Brian inquired of his cousin.**

 **"Shut up, guys. I am just saying that even though he has chosen to be celibate, his hormones have apparently chosen to disobey." Riley muttered at them glaring at Brian who was laughing at his expense.**

 **"You are all children. Dom, how do you put up with them?" Graham asked their leader.**

 **Dom just shook his head with a smile on his face, before he sat forward and looked Graham dead in the eyes. It was a move they all knew as his serious talk time.**

 **"But in all seriousness, what are your intentions toward her," Dom asked.**

 **Graham gawked at his friend. Then glanced to the side to the rest of them. They were all glaring at him.**

 **"Whoa, what's with the third degree and glares of death? I haven't even done anything to the girl." the younger man asked defending himself throwing his hands up in surrender.**

 **"Please, shovel that manure at someone who wasn't raised around farm animals." Riley scoffed at him taking a sip of his own beer.**

 **"Your cousin is so dumb," Leon muttered to Brian.**

 **"And your cousin is currently on the way to a beat down by the entire group." Brain responded.**

 **"Why, am I going toward a beatdown? I haven't done anything to anyone." Graham demanded starting to get worried now. Dom merely leveled his eyes at the other man.**

 **"It's simple, you hurt her and we hurt you," Jesse spoke up.**

 **"Yeah, Jess and I are the first in line, big brothers and all that. Then Dom and Brian will get a chance what with them being her cousins of sorts. If the girls want a go at you than Cordy and Amy are before Dom and Brian though." Xander relayed.**

 **The looks of delight-meant on Leon's and Vince's faces said it all. They wanted Graham to get the crap beat out of him. Reaching over and shoving Leon, Graham called him a few names that should not be mentioned in mix company and took off into the house saying at least the girls wouldn't be so hostile toward him without a reason and it would be safer. The laughter from all the guys at the table followed him into the back door of the house.**

 **Letty looked back as the door opened and Graham came in the back door, with a look on his face that shouted he was annoyed at the men outside.**

 **"Group of baboons out there I swear. I don't understand how you saints put up with that group," he muttered to the women.**  
 **Buffy and Amy laughed it off, they were used to the ribbing that the guys would give each other.**

 **"Aw, what's wrong Gray, are the men being mean to the itty bitty boy?" Faith cooed at him with a sneer on her face, her phone was in her hand so she must have gotten a warning from Forrest about what was said outside.**

 **"There is nothing itty bitty about me LeHane-Ortiz." he said throwing his can in the trash.**

 **"I am sure there is something itty bitty on you. Should we ask Wills? I mean she was up close and personal with your body this morning." Buffy said wiggling her eyebrows seductively at him.**

 **Giving up Graham gave a loud groan and threw his head into the wall and a loud 'thud' and a resulting 'ow.' Light footsteps alerted them to someone coming into the kitchen but in his post head banging state Graham didn't move fast enough and got the swinging door in his face as a result.**

 **"Son of a.." he shouted as he stumbled backward and into the kitchen table.**

 **Willow poked her head around the door to peek in at them with wide eyes.**

 **"Did I break your nose again?" she asked him with a slight whimper.**

 **Graham removed his hands from his face and let her see the blood that was pouring from his nose once again.**

 **"What makes you think that?" he asked her with a tilt of his head and a grin on his face, which turned into a frown as the muscles in his face alerted his brain to the pain that was currently pulsing through his nose.**

 **Willow rushed forward and grabbed some paper towels off the counter before leading Graham to the table.**

 **"Well, the door swinging back at me after hitting something was a clue, also the shout of you saying 'Son of a' was another. But I would have to say the blood streaming down your face is a dead give away. Also, I am so sorry about hurting your nose again. I heard a loud thud on the wall and wanted to make sure everything was okay and I never thought that anyone would be behind the door. Whoever invented swinging doors must have been sadistic, I mean who would invent something that swings both ways but no-one on either side could see if there was someone on the other side. It's like that game whack a mole. I...I was babbling again wasn't I?" she asked sheepishly.**

 **During her rant she had been cleaning Grahams face and nose of blood, making sure to be gentle around his nose since it was now twice the size it was before the door met his face, and she's not sure what his nose looks like non-swollen since the first time she had seen him he had been holding his nose in pain also.**

 **"I want to say it was the Cowboys," he answered her.**

 **Willow looked at him in confusion, as did the other women in the room.**

 **"What?" Cordelia asked.**

 **"The swinging doors, I think it was the Cowboys that invented them but I can't be sure," he said looking at her like she was the one that had lost her mind.**

 **The back door opened, and Vince stepped through, took one look around the room and bust out laughing.**

 **"Hey guys, Graham's face is busted open again!" he called to the other men outside.**

 **The sounds of running were accompanied with the sounds of grunts as the remaining males shoved their way through the back door, with the result of Riley, Forrest, Xander, and Jesse falling to the kitchen floor in a heap.**

 **A whistle broke through the room as Brian spotted Graham's nose.**

 **"Which one of you went off on him?" the blonde asked the girls.**

 **"Safer in here, my butt," Riley said as he got a closer look at his friend's nose.**

 **"Dude, that is broken, like way broken. You're going to need a doctor." Brain informed Graham after getting a better look at it himself.**

 **"So who did it? Letty? Faith?" Jesse wanted to know.**

 **"Willow." was the answer from eight voices.**

 **The men all looked at the collective group of women to the redhead sitting beside the bloody, bruised and battered man.**

 **"Again?!" the clustered group of men exclaimed as one, shock on some of their faces, humor on others.**

 **"It..." the redhead started but was interrupted when the men all finished the sentence for her.**

 **"Was an accident." they coursed at her.**

 **Willow looked at them, tears springing to her eyes before she bolted from the room. With a sigh Graham climbed to his feet, smacking the closet guy which turned out to be Leon, in the head before following the upset redhead out of the room.**

 **"It really was an accident. She heard a thud and came in here to make sure we were okay, Graham was standing behind the door and well..." Mia told them as she looked at the group in disapproval.**

 **"We know, but they are just too easy to rile up," Vince told her.**

 **Graham was surprised to see Willow coming back out of the room that they were sharing with her purse in her hands.**

 **"Did they upset you enough that you're leaving?" he asked as he moved to block the door.**

 **Willow shook her head, "No, I just feel so bad about your nose that I figured that I should at least take you to get it looked at. Well, you would have to drive since I wouldn't be able to drive your car, but I will pay the bill since it is my fault you look like that now. I can't believe I have hurt you twice in under twelve hours."**

 **Graham was watching her with a grin on his face that turned into a groan as the pain shot from his nose to the rest of his face. He nodded in agreement and grabbed his keys and wallet that he had put on the dresser in the room before following Willow to the other room.**

 **"Where you two going? Off to do some damage to public property?" Vince wanted to know as everyone gathered in the living-room.**

 **Willow glared at the other man, so much that he recoiled in fear and hid behind a laughing Jesse.**

 **"If you must know, you insensitive jerk-face, we are going to the hospital since I feel so bad about hurting him twice in under twelve hours," Willow said before storming out of the house.**

 **"Jerk-face? I was just kidding jeez." Vince muttered as he heard Graham tell Dom which hospital he was going to.**

 **"Vince get some sensitivity training man." the injured man told his friend before exiting the house.**

 **"Those two are way too sensitive. They deserve each other." Vince muttered to the group.**

 **The mood was somber as the group went about their activities and soon the Bar-b-que was done and people were eating. Graham and Willow had yet to show back up at the house. Letty and Mia had put a couple of plates in the microwave for the pair.**  
 **As they were about done with the clean-up there was a knock on the door.**

 **Being the closest one to it Leon answered the door to find a fuming Willow and a cop on the doorstep. The redhead was glaring at the cop and had her arms crossed over her chest. The cop which Leon thought he had seen a few times before at the shop was an acquaintance of Brian's from his volunteer work at the station.**

 **"Hey, is O'Connor here? Hopefully, he can clear this mess up."**

 **With a chuckle Leon stepped to the side and let the duo into the house, he looked out into the yard to find Graham but he wasn't there.**

 **"Uh, where is my cousin?" Leon called out to the departing pair, Willow merely pointed a finger at the cop.**

 **"Brian, hey can you please help me clear this up?" the cop asked Brian as he spotted the other man.**

 **"Ok. What's going on, Greenwald ?" the confused blond asked the cop.**

 **"Do you know this young woman?" Greenwald asked gesturing toward Willow.**

 **"Yes," Brian answered.**

 **"What about the young man that was with her at the hospital?"**

 **"My cousin, Graham. Where is he?" Leon asked stepping into view of the cop.**

 **"They arrested him," Willow informed the group as she continued to glare at Greenwald.**

 **"For what?!" was the collective response.**

 **"Domestic violence," Greenwald told them.**

 **"Graham, about 6 foot 3, brown hair, blue eyes, gentle manner. That Graham was arrested for domestic violence?" Forrest asked in disbelief.**

 **Nick Greenwald nodded his head as he took in the shocked expressions upon everyone's faces.**

 **"Who did he beat up?" Riley demanded.**

 **Greenwald once again gestured to the redhead beside him.**

 **"I have already told you and your officers' buddies, Graham had nothing to do with this. If you want to arrest someone for this go to Harvard and arrest the Kappa Lam Omega boys." the redhead snapped at Greenwald, earning snickering from certain members of the group and shocked looks from the others.**

 **Brian made a mental note to ask Nick to run a check on the Kappa Lam Omega boys before he explained to his co-worker about the girls arrival and the injuries that she had when she arrived.**

 **"She was already like that when she arrived last night," Mia informed him.**

 **"As I've said Graham hasn't put his hands on me." Willow huffed, glaring at Greenwald.**

 **"Well not like that anyway," Vince replied while wagging his eyebrows at the redhead.**

 **Willows' face started to heat up and she just knew she was blushing. Amy reached over and smacked Vince on the back of the head, while Xander whacked him on the shoulder.**

 **"Vince shut up. Look, Nick, Graham is a good guy, he would never put his hands on any woman let alone on Willow in a harmful way. Did he say he hit her?" Brian asked.**

 **"No, but he had blood all over him and she's covered in injuries," Nick replied a smile on his face as he had been watching the group with mild amusement.**

 **"That is because I accidentally hit him with a swinging door this morning, it's his blood, not mine. If anything you should be arresting me for assault not him." the redhead moaned as she sat in one of the chairs.**

 **Nick looked at her, "I can, you know?" he replied to her.**

 **Willow held out her hands and waited for him to cuff her, his face went from slight amused to down right confused, when he didn't put the handcuffs on her she huffed at him and leaned her head on the closest person, which happened to be Buffy. Brian led Nick from the house. Everyone else had gone back to finishing their nightly chores, Mia had led Willow to the kitchen and told her that there was a plate of food in the microwave for her.**

 **Fifteen minutes later, Willow was moving her food around on the plate not eating her dinner, her loss of appetite due to Graham being arrested for something he hadn't even done.**

 **Chatter from the living room drew her attention and she poked her head through the kitchen door to see the newly released Graham being greeted by the rest of the housemates.**

 **Mia was hugging him as Letty and Faith were shaking their heads at him. Willow slowly walked through the door, her good hand was playing with the hem of her shirt, a trait that she had developed when she was worried or scared.**

 **"Aw, your bed bunny was worried." Vince snickered as he looked from the two.**

 **Cordelia and Amy smacked the laughing man up side the head.**

 **Graham's blue eyes turned to look at the redhead and his smile fell from his face when he saw the look in her eyes.**

 **"Hey. What's with the face? You're gonna give your self-worry lines." he said peering down at her with a relaxed smile on his face.**

 **"I am so so so sorry. You got arrested, for something that wasn't even your fault, and you had nothing to do with it in any way, shape, or form. It's all my fault you have a criminal record now cause I came here and you all took me in. I tried to tell them you didn't do anything, that you were all bloody because of me, that if they were going to arrest someone for domestic violence it should be me. Stupid Greenwald said he would too and I held out my hand for him to arrest me and everything but he just looked at me like I was insane, which maybe I am who knows. And..."**

 **Graham let out a slow whistle. "That was one impressive babble. Did you take a breath at all during that?" he wanted to know.**

 **"Just imagine her lung capacity during.." Vince started but was punched in the arm by Xander and Jesse. "Shut up Vince!" the two brothers yelled at him in aggravation.**

 **Willows' face flamed redder than her hair, but Vince straight out cackling like a madman got everyone's attention.**

 **"What the hell dude?" Forrest asked earning a smack on the head from Dom, who said, 'No cussing on Sundays, Forrest."**

 **"Only these two could go to the hospital cause she hurt him and _he_ is the one that gets in trouble." the man laughed as he sat down on the sofa, "Gray, your food is in the microwave," Mia said turning her attention toward Graham and Willow.**

 **"Oh! Great idea, Mia. Graham go eat, take Willow in there so she can finish eating too. If we know our sister the way we do she was just picking at her food before you got home, too guilty to eat while not knowing if you were okay. Now shoo, both of you." Jesse said motioning them back toward the kitchen, before turning to glare at Vince.**

 **"And _you_! If you make _one_ more remark about my sister in a sexual way so help me no-one will be able to stop me from kicking your butt." Xander picked up on the rant knowing exactly what Jesses' issue with Vince was.**

 **Graham and Willow were pushed back into the kitchen as Jesse and Xander yelled at Vince. Willows phone was ringing when they walked through the door, her purse was on the counter, she rushed forward.**

 **Grabbing the phone from her purse she pushed the green phone icon.**

 **"Mom? Hi!"**

 **Graham looked the table and saw her plate and saw that she hadn't really eaten anything. He grabbed her plate and took it to the microwave to heat it up along with his own. Reaching up into the cabinet he pulled down two glasses and went about fixing them both tea. Willow's conversation with her mother drew his attention when the girl sounded upset and hurt.**

 **"Why would you not tell me that? No, you didn't mom, I think I would have remembered that conversation." Willow replied to her mother, the redhead plopped down in the seat that she had previously been sitting in prior to his arrival home.**

 **The beeping of the microwave drew Graham's attention, reaching into the silverware drew he grabbed two forks and knives. Placing the cutlery and drinks on the table he walked back over and retrieved their plates as Willow continued to argue with her mother.**

 **"No I am not back-talking you mom." the redhead replied with a roll of her eyes as he slid her plate in-front of her.**

 **Graham gave her a quizzical look with a raised eyebrow.**

 **Dom and Letty came into the room at that moment, they made a beeline for the fridge and Dom dug out two Coronas, handing one to Letty. Willows' head was bobbing side to side like she had heard her mothers spew all before. Sitting down across from her he watched as her face became an interesting shade of red, it didn't look to be from embarrassment, but from anger. Before they knew what was happening she had dropped the bomb on her mother.**

 **"No don't bother, I won't be there. No, I won't because I dropped out, I am staying with Xan and Jesse. Not kidding. I am 100% for real. I am currently sharing a bed with a blue eyed hunk a hunk a of burning love who has an amazing set of abs, whom I just met last night. We will be having wild crazy naked monkey sex tonight. Bye." the redhead declared gleefully before hanging up the phone.**

 **Graham who had choked back laughter at her description of him was looking at her with a grin on his face. Dom and Letty were laughing at her.**

 **"Um, did I just hear the term, 'hunk a hunk a of burning love' come from in here?" Buffy asked as she and Riley joined them in the room.**

 **Before anyone else said anything the rest of the group had made their way into the tiny kitchen, to say that it was crowded was not an exaggeration. Faith, Amy and Mia had been placed on counter tops as their respective boyfriends stood to the sides with their arms around them. Xander and Cordelia had went to stand beside Dom and Letty, while Leon and Vince stood in the doorway. "I am more interested in the fact that I heard the words, 'crazy naked monkey sex.' come from in here." Leon spoke up from the door way. "Apparently, that is your sisters description of Gray." Letty told them while she was still laughing.**

 **"Oh, don't forget my amazing set of abs." Graham chimed in while Willow was covering her face with her hands.**

 **"I want to hear more about the monkey sex that is apparently happening. I get hit for saying one cuss word but she starts talking about monkey sex and no-one even scolds her." Forest spoke up earning a nod from Vince.**

 **"Oh hush up all of you." Willow moaned as she shook her head.**

 **"Dom, I know I told you that it would just be a few days and then I would be out of your hair. Well not _your_ hair as you have none which to be honest that look works on you, but you know everyone else's hair. Anyway, I was hoping that maybe you wouldn't mind me staying a little longer. Just long enough for me to find my own place, though I am gonna have to find a job and save up for a place. I could go live in a motel if you decided that you don't want me here. I mean I would totally understand, I did cause one of your family to get arrested, after I had already hurt them twice, and I insulted your hair, or lack there of, crap I did it again."**

 **Graham had looked around at everyone else and they were all too busy laughing at the redheads rant to notice she was beat red and slightly hyperventilating. Sliding from his chair he knelt in front of the girls chair and forced her to look at him.**

 **"Breath." he demanded once her green eyes focused on his blue ones.**

 **Willow took a few deep breaths before lowering her gaze to look at the ground.**

 **"I will just go find a motel." she muttered as she went to stand up.**

 **"Girl sit your tiny booty down. No one is getting kicked out. Not that it really matters but what happened to you going back to your parents house?" Letty asked as she gained control of her mirth.**

 **"No home to go to. They sold it." the redhead said with a shrug.**

 **"When did they do that?" Jesse asked. "Two years ago. Apparently they didn't think I would ever go back home after going away to college and since they were never home they thought the best thing to do would be to sell it. So that they could travel the world and not deal with it." "And they failed to mention it to you for two years? No offense but your parents kind of suck as parents." Leon said.**

 **Xander, Cordelia, Amy, and Jesse all gave grunts of sarcasm at his question.**

 **"I am not shocked at all by** it, **" Amy muttered with a shrug.**

 **"Ok, now back to this job hunt thing. No one is going to hire you with a broken hand, so you can work off any debt you feel is necessary until your hand is better, either here or at the store or even at the shop we could use someone with office skills. Don't worry about rent or anything, we have you covered. Now eat." Dom demanded as he pointed back toward her plate which she had yet to touch.**

 **Willow had opened her mouth to retort while turning back to look at her** food **and was met with Graham shoving a fork full of potato salad into her open mouth. She slowly chewed while staring at his smirking face.**

 **"Yum, potato salad." he told her as he took a bite of his from his plate.**

 **After** that **, every time Willow started to say anything she was met with a fork full of food until she just gave up trying to talk to anyone. As she ate the last bite of chicken she looked to Graham and held up her hands in** an 'are **you happy' gesture. He only nodded at her, before pointing to Dom. Willow turned to** stare **at him and gave him the same** gesture **when he gave a curt nod she sighed and went to pick up her plate but Graham** had beat her to it.


End file.
